


Surprise

by omphale23



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, RPF, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh hated the fucking internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Um. It's also slidellra's fault that this got a beta reading. Which it needed.

Hugh hated the fucking internet. He hated interviews. That little blonde girl thought it meant something, Cal giving her music and acting like an idiot.

It didn't. Until she had him on a bed, tied to the headboard and twitching every time she ran her fingers up his dick, Hugh wasn't worried.

Still, he was hanging out in Cal's trailer waiting for the scene to end. It was a surprise.

He couldn't wait to see the look on that asshole's face when he opened the door and found Hugh standing next to the juice machine, wearing nothing but a smile.


End file.
